thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lub Hub
The Lub Hub, or Lubbo as its known by its residents, is a young city located in the decrepit ruins of Texas Tech University in the remains of the pre-war city of Lubbock. One of the only permanent settlements in the deserts of the Wasteland, it is one of the largest, if not the largest standing settlement in western Texas. A strong affiliation with the Texas Rangers keeps the city surprisingly safe from raiders and beasts, though the city still relies more often on a small but dedicated militia. Excavations within the ruins have started to unveil pristine education facilities, and now the city has started to focus on science and education, in hopes of producing a people well suited to survival. Description The Lub Hub occupies some two-hundred acres of land, covering the scientific, artistic, literary, and administrative regions of the ruins. A large, makeshift border surrounds the region, following the outline of roads. Many layers of bricks climb higher than any single man, before being replaced with timber and steel, with access to the wall available only to the militia and defenders of the city. With pre-existing Residence Halls and Administration Buildings serving the same uses they did before the war, the city as a whole gets by quite easily. Though most buildings are too ruined to be lived in, people still find a way to use them, and many makeshift residences exist in the confines of the cities walls, erected by the migrants from around the region who moved in not long after the foundation of the city. On the eastern side of the city sits the Memorium Circle, which holds a bust of the cities founder and first Governor and Captain, Elijah J. Stoudenmire. A ring of sandbags surround the bust, to keep it safe in the case of raids or attacks. The carpark and buildings that are to its west are mostly ruined, though form a surprisingly effective area for combat training, and to its east is the only entrance to the city, a huge gatehouse, made as an illusion to deceive attackers; the actual entrance is a simple, small door, built to the left of the ‘gate’, the ultimate and final defence against invaders. History Though residence in the ruins of the university dated back to just after the Great War, the first truly organised settlement centered around a stable government came when then-Captain Elijah J. Stoudenmire and his squad of Texas Rangers arrived on the scene. A sudden and violent purge of raiders, fiend's, beasts, and mutants occurred and took up to two years before the area was considered truly safe, at which point Elijah chose to settle down, and began to use his resources from around the ruins of the city to wall off a small section of the university, and build permanent settlement in the region. Once the wall was finally complete, and renovations on safer buildings had been carried out, people began to migrate to the reported safe haven in large numbers, with much word of the Lub Hub spreading due to the influence of Texas Rangers in the region. Early on, the Hub acted as an almost second base-of-operations for the Rangers, allowing them to exert themselves in the north. This supported the rumours of safety, and before long most smaller settlements around the city had been abandoned, as it grew larger and larger with more people. Raiders were still a threat, but the Rangers proved more than capable of dealing with the issue. As time went by, and Elijah drifted further away from his roles as a Rangers Captain, the amount of Rangers working to aid the city began to dwindle. Old veterans and friends of Stoudenmire stuck around, but many others had their own work to do. This caused raiders to have newfound success, and eventually forced active residents to create the Lubbo Militia, using training methods and weapons of a higher pedigree than most. Eventually the Lubbo Militia eclipsed the Rangers as the cities go-to defenders, and the reputation of safety remained. But the wealth of the city proved a challenge that many came to question, and lunatics and fools would come in large numbers to utilise the city's bustling population as a shade for their dealings. Among the criminals that came to the city were Daniel Orton, who would kill Elijah’s daughter ‘Princess’ and cause the Governor Captain to retire from his position from grief; Huff, a drug lord who introduced the Lub Hub to the horrid world of addictions and sick desires; and Lackjaw, a self-proclaimed ex-raider who turned an area in the southwest of the city into a gang den, where muggings and crimes are commonplace. These three individuals triggered a sudden and steady decline in the well-being of Lub Hub, as the gang crimes, drug activity, and generally broken morale and alliance with the Rangers caused a shift throughout the city. Eventually, a new Governor was elected in the form of Randall Garcia, a high-ranking member of the militia. He laid down frameworks for what would be a long and winding war with gang violence and crime, as well as a new focus on knowledge and trade, knowing that without the Rangers, the city needed something to protect it. Along with this, he introduced the concept of a Senate for Lubbo, which has since turned the government into both an idol for many wasters, as well as a source of ridicule for many settlements. Recently, the city has become embroiled in a series of skirmishes with surrounding raider forces. Currently casualties are low, but they’re forcing an embargo, and the city is suffering badly because of it. 'Stores and Services ' Stores * The Delicate, a diner named after its most famous dish, which is said to vary in quality and taste incredibly violently depending on clientele. Located in the ruins of the Biology Auditorium. * The Rusted Trigger, a munitions store specialising in rifles, ranging from hunting rifles to one at least one occasion an anti-materiel rifle, though nothing of its caliber has been seen since. Also sells shotguns and revolvers. * The Stinging Siren, a heavy-weapons store dedicated to the safe distribution of grenades, mines, and pretty much anything that can take down someone twice your size. Rangers are looking into the store for it’s questionable ties with outside sources. * The Fifth Leg, a bar and diner that is run by a small but very successful family of ex-raiders, though many inhabitants are starting to question their status as raiders after the size of their stock began to grow more than any other store in the city - even causing other attempted bars to shut down within days of opening. * Sal’s Surplus, a general store and bar that sells anything from scraps of plastic pipes to elite armour and weaponry. Though it’s bar isn’t too popular, the fact of its survival has the Fifth Leg agitated, and people fear for the survival of the store, and for Sal. * The Hovel, a small cornered off area near the entrance to the city run by Huff, and designated as the 'ruined district' due to the state of buildings around it, as well as the effect of people who have interest in the area; addicts and ghouls. Services * Dairy Barn & Silo, named after its pre-war predecessor. A small farming field initially dedicated to the growth and breeding of brahmin, but now extended to farming mole rats as well as domesticating wild dog pups, all of which provide numerous services to the settlement. * Lubbo Writings, a small store that works to extract books from the caved in university library, and attempts to gather writings from all over the remains of the city for the benefit of its customers. Goods range from comics, like Grognak the Barbarian, to scientific manuals, such as the Big Book of Science. Other * Stoudenmire Memorial Training Organisation, the primary militia training location within the Lub Hub, retrofitted for any and all needs for people learning how to fight. Located on Fuller Track. * Video and Sonic, a building once intended for studies of media, now an almost entirely picked clean husk, for all but one screen, a projector, and a few film reels. Powered by one of the most desired goods in the city, the Video and Sonic allows wealthy visitors and residents to watch films, in perhaps the only way possible anywhere in the Wasteland. * Church of the Snake, a small religious sect that came into being after the death of the Princess. Dedicated to the legend of the Princess, the Snake, and the Madman. Store Inventories The Delicate * x10 'Delicate Dinner' - 2 Medium Hides * x2 Caravan Lunch - 3 Small Hide * x15 Brahmin Steak - 2 Small Hide * x10 Squirrel Stew - 2 Small Hide * x12 Bloatfly Slider - 2 Small Hide * x6 Dirty Water - 2 Small Hide * x13 Nuka-Cola - 1 Small Hide The Fifth Leg * x4 Atomic Cocktail - 3 Medium Hide * x5 Absinthe - 5 Small Hide * x8 Moonshine - 5 Small Hide * x4 Beer - 3 Small Hide * x6 Scotch - 3 Small Hide * x10 'Devils Nectar' - 3 Small Hide * x3 Rum & Nuka - 2 Small Hide * x4 Vodka - 2 Small Hide * x5 Whiskey - 2 Small Hide * x6 Nuka-Cola - 1 Small Hide The Rusted Trigger * x2 .32 Revolver - 3 Medium Hide * x4 Double Barrel Shotgun - 3 Medium Hide * x2 Basic Carbine - 3 Medium Hide * x1 Homemade Shotgun - 2 Medium Hide * x3 Pipe Rifle - 3 Small Hide * x5 Rudimentary Revolver - 3 Small Hide * x15 20 gauge shells - 2 Small Hide * x20 12 gauge shells - 2 Small Hide * x250 5.56mm rounds - 1 Small Hide * x100 .357 magnum rounds - 1 Small Hide * x100 10mm rounds - 1 Small Hide * x80 .32 rounds - 1 Small Hide The Stinging Siren * x1 Anti-Personnel Rocket - 5 Large Hide * x1 Large Homemade Flamer - 2 Large Hide * x1 Hand Cannon - 1 Large Hide * x5 Glass Grenade - 2 Medium Hide * x10 Cherrybomb - 1 Medium Hide * x4 Tack Mine - 2 Medium Hide * x6 Gunpowder Mine - 3 Small Hide * x100 flamer fuel - 3 Medium Hide * x10 missiles - 5 Small Hide Sal's Surplus * x2 Reinforced Leather Jacket - 4 Large Hide * x3 Rough Leather Armour - 2 Large Hide * x2 Tin Can Breastplate - 3 Medium Hide * x2 10mm Pistol - 4 Large Hide * x3 Junk Finger - 2 Small Hide * x4 Rusted Mounted Machine Gun - 4 Large Hide * x25 Machine gun rounds - 2 Medium Hide * x5 Beer - 1 Small Hide * x6 Scotch - 1 Small Hide * x6 Vodka - 1 Small Hide * x8 Whiskey - 1 Small Hide * x2 Nuka-Cola Quantum - 1 Small Hide * x6 Nuka-Cola - 1 Small Hide * x9 Sunset Sarsaparilla - 1 Small Hide The Hovel * x7 Steady - 2 Large Hide * x4 Turbo - 2 Large Hide * x8 Hydra - 3 Medium Hide * x11 Jet - 3 Medium Hide * x15 Psycho - 3 Medium Hide * x10 Med-X - 2 Medium Hide * x6 Buffout - 2 Medium Hide * x2 Mentats - 3 Small Hide * x21 Ant Nectar - 3 Small Hide * x6 Ultrajet - 1 Small Hide Values All prices are set as values; the Lub Hub economy revolves more around trade of goods. Anything equal to the values presented is what will normally be accepted for the goods described. Hides themselves generally will not be. Notable NPC's City Government * Randall Garcia, Governor of Lubbo and Commander of the Militia * Katie Piper, Governors Aide * Eustace Hemingway, Senate Master * Hitch, Commanding Officer of the Militia * Hawk, Senator of the Militia * Garret, First Sergeant of the Texas RangersMiller Dermit, Senator of the Texas Rangers Church of the Snake * High Preacher Willey Cobra * Priestess Misande Rattlesnake * Revered Yeul Viper * Revered Quentin Boa Merchants * Carlisle, Owner of The Delicate * Liza McCrow, Shopkeeper of The Delicate * Hakn, Chef of The Delicate * Sal, Founder, owner, bartender, cleaner, and employee of Sal’s Surplus * Melicia Yeager, Owner of The Fifth Leg * Hatford Yeager, Co-owner and head bartender of The Fifth Leg * Brussel Yeager, Bouncer of The Fifth Leg * Jack and Jack, twin owners and shopkeepers of The Stinging Siren * Leo, Owner and shopkeep of The Rusted Trigger * Huff, Drug Lord of the Hovel Other * Lucia Garcia, Wife to Governor Randall and Organiser of Lubbo Writing’s * Nolan, Founder and owner of Video and Sonic * Jose, Owner of Dairy Barn & Silo * Abigail Waits, Farmer in Dairy Barn & Silo * Lockjaw, Crime boss located in Southern Lubbo The Surrounding Area The old area of Lubbock has been for the most part, entirely raised to the ground. A minimal skyline of less than ten buildings pre-war has maintained itself, though they’re all crumbling away to the vices of time. Many of the cities major roads have remained intact due to efforts by the people of the Lub Hub to keep them useable for caravans. Many of the old buildings of the university, which directly surrounds Lub Hub, have been taken apart and used to refurbish the city, while others have been entirely sealed up for the safety of the citizens of Lubbo. The location of Lub Hub has left it suffering to the cruelty of the Wasteland, as the plains slowly turned into a desert. Though not as harsh as the Chihuahuan desert in the south, the region is still susceptible to great sand storms, and to travel to Lub Hub from any of the far off major locations can be a difficult and dangerous trip. Category:Workshop